Homes and other user premises are increasingly equipped with always-on Internet or “cloud” connectivity. The constant, or nearly constant, availability of wide area network communications, in combination with increasing capabilities of computing devices—including hands-free, speech interface devices—have created a number of new possibilities for services that use voice assistant technology with in-home connected devices. For example, various cloud-based services (e.g., music streaming, smart home control, etc.) may be accessible to users through convenient, hands-free interaction with their in-home speech interface devices.
Provided herein are technical solutions to improve and enhance these and other systems.